lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki's New Neighbors/Transcript
KION: Lion guard, keep digging! Faster! THURSTON: Panic and run! Panic and run! ONO: Kion! The Zebras are stampeding! KION: We'll get to them. Right now we gotta stop this fire before it spreads through the Pride lands. KION: Reposition! Surround the flames, but stay back! Beshte, we'll need a new trench. BESHTE: You got it, Kion. (Grunting) ONO: Kion! The fire's at the trench! KION: Beshte, get outta there! BESHTE: *Gasps* *Grunts* Phew! that was close. KION: (SIGHS) Good work, everyone. Ono? how bad's the damage? ONO: I'll see what i can see. ONO: Not bad, Kion. looks like the zebras still have plenty of grass left to eat. KION: The zebras! Ono! ONO: Hapana. They're still stampeding! This way! KION: Till the Pride Lands end... ALL TOGETHER: Lion Guard defend! RAFIKI: Now, Makini... One of the Royal Mjuzi's duties is to paint... MAKINI: The history of the Pride Lands! I know! And I really want to do a good job! But I've never painted anything before. I'm not sure how... RAFIKI: If you knew how, you would not need to learn. Observe! MAKINI: Right, yes, okay. But what do I... RAFIKI: Shh. Yes. MAKINI: Ooh! You're listening to the Lions of the Past, aren't you? What are they saying Rafiki? Huh? What are they... Oh... Shwari. Be calm. RAFIKI: Yes. The Lions of the Past tell me what the painting needs to be! And now I know. (CHUCKLES (HUMMING) MAKINI: How did you do that? You make it look so easy! RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) It is easy! After it is hard. MAKINI: Okay...Hmm. (LOUD THUD) MAKINI: Whoa! CHAMA: We made it! MZAHA: It's perfect! MAKINI: I'm not exactly sure that's what the painting needed to be. RAFIKI: Most likely it is not. It seems we have visitors. Hmm. FURAHA: (WHOOPING) Three wild guys like us can really be at home here! MZAHA: Indeed. My horns love this tree! (WHOOPING, LAUGHS) CHAMA: Who is living the good life now, huh? I am. I am! (LAUGHS) FURAHA: Oh, yes. That is funny because you are tapping me and yet when I turn around no one is there! (LAUGHING) RAFIKI: (LAUGHING) Who are you three? So young and full of life. CHAMA: Name's Chama, this is Mzaha and Furaha. ALL: Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha! Umph! (LAUGHING) FURAHA: And good news for you, my friend. We fun guys are living here now! (LAUGHS) MZAHA: Living the dream, I'd say. (LAUGHTER) RAFIKI: Live here? Ha! You cannot live here. I need quiet to train my apprentice. MAKINI: They won't bother me. They seem nice. RAFIKI: Makini? CHAMA: Hey, yeah! We are nice! Nice and fun! Just like you Rafiki! FURAHA: We see you around the Pride Lands talking with King Simba... (IMITATES RAFIKI) Ha ha! I am wise, and yet I have good time! MZAHA: Indeed! And that's why we want to be your neighbors! MAKINI: Come on, Rafiki. It might be fun. Please. Please. Please? RAFIKI: Eh... Very well. Yay! (ALL CHEERING) RAFIKI: As long as you are quiet! (STOPS CHEERING) RAFIKI: Makini must focus on her training. She is painting for the Royal Family tonight MAKINI: I am? RAFIKI: You must be ready. CHAMA: Ha! You won't even know we're here. RAFIKI: Good. Come, Makini. CHAMA: (BURPS LOUDLY) (CHUCKLES) Sorry, won't happen again, ALL: (LAUGHTER) (LAUGHING) KION: Zebras, the fire's out! BUNGA: Yeah! You can stop running! THURSTON: (NEIGHS) Whoa! KION: Can you tell me what you saw when the fire started? THURSTON: Well, I saw the grass... FULI: Because you were grazing? THURSTON: Why, yes. Then I saw a big flash of bright light! ONO: Wait. I actually know what he's talking about. Lightning must have started the fire! BESHTE: Lightning? But there was no rain. ONO: That's because it's dry lightning. It doesn't bring rain. Quite common in the dry season, really. KION: Well there's nothing to worry about now. You can all go back to grazing. THURSTON: Fabulous. KION: Uh, your grazing grounds are this way. THURSTON: Oh. Right. KION: Ono? Better show them home. ONO: Affirmative. After me, zebras! THURSTON: You heard the bird. After him. FULI: Zebras. RAFIKI: Ah, yes. Much better! KION: Rafiki. I thought you were training Makini for the painting ceremony tonight. RAFIKI: Makini is training. I am taking a break from the noise. FULI: What noise? RAFIKI: The noise that is a young elephant, monkey and antelope. They are now living next to my tree! BESHTE Next to your tree? Why aren't they with their herds? RAFIKI: Excellent question, young hippo. And one I could not ask. They do not stop talking. Except for when Makini talks! KION: We'd better find out why they're not with their herds. RAFIKI: Yes! And perhaps you and the Lion Guard can take them somewhere else. ALL: (CHANTING) Bug! Bug! Bug! CHAMA: And Furaha beats his bug eating record! (CHEERING) BUNGA: : Bug eating record? Wait till you see how many I can eat. KION: I think I understand your problem. FULI: (SCOFFS) Yeah. You have three Bungas. Well, four now. RAFIKI: Makini? Is this practicing? MAKINI: I was just taking a little break. For inspiration! But now that that's over I can really, really focus on painting! BESHTE: Hey Chama. Mzaha. Furaha. Why aren't you guys with your herds? CHAMA: Uh... Short story, Beshte. They kicked us out. You know how it goes. BESHTE: Kicked out? By your own herds? Why? CHAMA: Beats... (BURPS) Me. FURAHA: (BURPING) Do not know. MZAHA: (BURPS) Nope. BUNGA: (SLURPS) Oh! Oh! I can burp too!(BURPS) FULI: Ugh. Seriously? BESHTE: I'm sure it's some kinda misunderstanding. Your herds are probably worried about you. KION: We can take you back to your families. If that's what you want. RAFIKI: Yes, yes. Back to their families. Being with your herd is part of your role in the Circle of Life! CHAMA: Circle of Life? Whoa! In that case, we better go back! FURAHA: You said it. MZAHA: Indeed. CHAMA: But, uh, guess that means we three gotta say good-bye, huh? FURAHA: But without you two fun guys I will just be one fun guy... ONO: Kion, the zebras are all home safe! KION: Great work, Ono. Now I'll need you and Beshte to take Furaha back to his troop. ONO: Affirmative. BESHTE: You got it, Kion. KION : Bunga, we'll take Chama back to Ma Tembo's herd. Fuli, you've got Mzaha. Okay, you three. Come on. Let's take you back home. ALL: (SADLY) Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha... Umph. (LAUGHING WEAKLY) CHAMA: Okay, then. See ya around, pals. BESHTE: I bet your troop is gonna be happy to see you, Furaha. FURAHA: Happier than when they saw me leave? ONO: Hey, Furaha! I see your troop in those trees! FURAHA: (WHOOPING) Ready or not, here comes fun! (WHOOPING) Tumbili! Tumbili! TUMBILI: (GROANS) Furaha. FURAHA: You were thinking, "When is that fun guy coming back?" Well, here I am! Cousins! Who here missed Furaha? BESHTE: Hey, Tumbili. Can you believe Furaha was living at Rafiki's Tree? He thought he had been kicked out of the troop! TUMBILI: Well, uh... You see, Beshte. It is the Monkey way to, uh... BESHTE: I knew you'd welcome him back! TUMBILI: (SIGHS) Yes. Thank you for bringing Furaha home. BEHSTE: Enjoy your family. ONO: Bye, Furaha! FURAHA: (LAUGHING) Who is having fun now? (MONKEY YELPS) MONKEY: Stop it, Furaha! BUPU: I don't care what the Lion Guard wants us to do. We aren't taking Mzaha back. FULI: But he's one of your kind. BUPU: And he was sent away for good reason. FULI: Okay, look. I understand Mzaha might be a little... MZAHA: (LAUGHING) FULI: ...different. But shouldn't he be with his family? (MZAHA LAUGHING) FULI: : (SIGHS) Take him back, Bupu. BUPU: Don't feel like it. FULI: Please? BUPU: Ah, yes. Very well. It never hurts to be polite! (MZAHA LAUGHING) BUPU: Mzaha, you are back with the herd! MZAHA: Oh, goodie, I'm back! I'm back! FULI: Great! Thanks, Bupu! MZAHA: Who wants to play tag? You? Or you? (GRUNTS) I know you do! BUPU: (SIGHS) KION: I know how important family is to you elephants, Ma Tembo. MA TEMBO: That's true, Kion. But Chama was a disruption to the herd. CHAMA: (TRUMPETS) BUNGA: That was un-bunga-lieveable! Let's do it again! KION: Bunga! CHAMA: Yeah, quit it, Bunga. (CHUCKLES) KION: Maybe just give Chama one more chance? MA TEMBO: (SIGHS) Only because it's you who are asking it. MA TEMBO: Chama, you are welcome to return if you promise to behave as part of the herd. But this is your last chance. CHAMA: (NASALLY) Ma Tembo, you have my word. KION: Great. See ya, Chama. BUNGA: Yep! See ya, wouldn't wanta be... (BURPS) ya. CHAMA: (TRUMPETS, LAUGHS) KION: Uh, maybe one more chance? BUNGA: (LAUGHS) FULI: Well, Mzaha is back with the antelopes. BESHTE: And Furaha's home with his troops. KION: Good. Ma Tembo took Chama back too. BESHTE: I bet they're all happy to be with their families again. BUNGA: Yeah. I'll miss 'em though. Not everyone in the Pride Lands can burp their name. It's a talent. KION: Heyvi kabisa... Is that what I think it is? ONO: Dry lightning! And it's heading this way! KION: Lion Guard, we've gotta make sure nobody's near where that lightning's gonna hit. ONO: We should check the watering hole first. It's not safe to be near water in a lightning storm! KION: Great idea, Ono. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! FURAHA: (LAUGHING) Where is the monkey? Where did he go? MONKEY 1: Quit it, Furaha. MONKEY 2: Yeah. TUMBILI: We don't wanna play your games. FURAHA: (SIGHS) You are not fun guys. But I know two who are! I must be with my own kind. Bye! TUMBILI: His own kind? (MZAHA LAUGHING) I'm gonna tag you! BUPU: Mzaha! Enough! You're disturbing everyone's grazing! MZAHA: But, Bupu, I'm just... BUPU: Mzaha... Please. Antelopes are not...silly creatures! MZAHA: No matter. I know some silly creatures! Just like me! BUPU: (SCOFFS) Silly creature. FURAHA: (CHUCKLES) I guess we fun guys are not meant to live with our herds! MZAHA: I don't understand their problem. I really like us! FURAHA: (WHOOPING) Chama! CHAMA: Furaha! Mzaha! FURAHA: You left too, Chama? CHAMA: Yeah. My herd cannot take a joke, and boy have I tried. I mean, sheesh! FURAHA: We three fun guys need to stick together from now on. MZAHA: ndeed! ALL: Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha! Umph! (LAUGHING) MAN SINGER: ¶ We're all together all for one ¶ You know we'll always have some fun ¶ Tricks and laughs are never ending ¶ Get along There's no pretending ¶ Between us three, we understand ¶ Just having fun is always the plan ¶ Here are the words you need to say ¶ Let's find a place that we can play ¶ In every field we're left behind ¶ Together we are three of a kind CHAMA: (TRUMPETS) MALE SINGER: ¶ You know the words you need to say ¶ Let's find a place that we can play ¶ In every field we're left behind ¶ Together we are three of a kind ¶ ALL: (LAUGHTER) MZAHA: So! Who says we go back to our tree? CHAMA: Yeah! FURAHA: Let's go! ALL: (LAUGHING) (THUNDER RUMBLING) MAKINI: Uh-huh. Uh-huh! CHAMA: Home sweet home! (THUDS) MAKINI: (SHRIEKS) RAFIKI: (EXCLAIMS) CHAMA: No, no. I say we sleep here, and groom over there. FURAHA: Yeah, it has a nice flow to it. RAFIKI: You three! Why are you not with your herds? MZAHA: We just don't belong there. It's not us, it's them. MAKINI: Oh, that's so sad. RAFIKI: Sad it may be. But you three cannot stay here. Makini must learn to paint. It is part of her role in the Circle of Life! MAKINI: Oh. I guess it is. I never really thought about it that way before. I mean, I've thought about it, but I haven't thought about it. RAFIKI: Now, go. There are many good trees in the Pride Lands! Make your own home. Just not here. CHAMA: Well, uh, if you say so Rafiki. FURAHA: Maybe he is not such a fun guy after all. MZAHA: Bye, Rafiki, Makini. See you around the Pride Lands. (THUNDER CRASHES) ZITO: (GASPS) What was that? FULI: Everyone! Get away from the water! There's a lightning storm! ZITO: Lightning storm? No... HIPPO 1: There isn't any rain! ONO: That's because it's dry lightning! There isn't any rain! KION: We've gotta get you outta here! Follow me! (THUNDER CRASHES) HIPPO 1: Fire! HIPPO 2: Oh, no! KION: We need a way out. ONO: Over here. FULI: Go! ZITO: (GASPS) HIPPO: We're trapped! KION: Zito, can you spray us a path out? ZITO: (TRUMPETS) There's not enough water. (THUNDER CRASHING IN THE DISTANCE) MAKINI: So, what do you think? RAFIKI: Ah! I think... (SNIFFS) Hmm. MAKINI: Oh. Uh, do we need to smell the painting too? RAFIKI: Not the painting, Makini. Smoke! MAKINI: Smoke? (FIRE CRACKLING) RAFIKI: Fire! MAKINI: (GASPS) Oh, no! Rafiki, we're trapped! What do we do? ONO: Hapana! Rafiki's tree! It's on fire! KION: Heyvi kabisa! Are Rafiki and Makini okay? ONO: I can't see! There's too much smoke! KION: We need that rock, Beshte! We've gotta get everyone outta here and go help Rafiki! MAKINI: Help! Help! RAFIKI: This is not good! MAKINI: Someone's coming! RAFIKI: Is it the Lion Guard? MAKINI: No! CHAMA: Hang on, you two! MZAHA: We're coming to save you. FURAHA: And that is no joke. CHAMA: (TRUMPETS) FURAHA: This would be fun if there was not a fire. CHAMA: Want a ride? MAKINI: No! My bakora! RAFIKI: You will find another staff. But another you? That cannot be found! Chama. Mzaha. Furaha. Thank you. MAKINI: Yes, thank you so much. How did you know we were in trouble? CHAMA: I got big ears. They hear things. MZAHA: Come on, Chama! We have to save Rafiki's tree! CHAMA: You got it, pals! It is his home after all! BESHTE: Twende kiboko! (GRUNTS) KION: Now over here, quick! BUNGA: This way! Move along! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! KION: Lion Guard! Get everyone behind me! FULI: Get back! KION: (ROARS) (HIPPOS CHEERING) ZITO: Thank you. You saved us. KION: Until we know the lightning's over, stay away from water. Lion Guard. We have to save Rafiki's tree! Rafiki, Makini! Are you okay? RAFIKI: Fine. We are fine. MAKINI: Chama, Furaha and Mzaha saved us! FULI: The three Bungas? ONO: Look. She's right! BESHTE: Looks like they could use some help. KION: Right. Come on. BESHTE: (GRUNTS) KION: We've almost got it! CHAMA: Allow me. (TRUMPETS LOUDLY) (ALL CHEERING) KION: Great job, everyone! RAFIKI: My tree. It is saved! (LAUGHS) Thank you, Lion Guard. And you three. There are no words. CHAMA: Hey, no problem, Rafiki. MZAHA: We're just glad you and your tree are safe. RAFIKI: Yes. My tree. You three. If my tree feels like home to you, then you should stay. But perhaps you could be a little quieter? CHAMA: Hey, what an offer, Rafiki. And thank you. FURAHA: We do think you're a fun guy. That's why we originally wanted to live near your tree. CHAMA: But then we found a nice tree over by Big Springs. We can be as loud as we want. It feels like home. MZAHA: Yep. It's perfect for our family. BESHTE: Your family? CHAMA: Maybe the reason why we don't fit in with our own herds is 'cause we already have a family. ALL: Each other! Chama cha Mzaha na Furaha! Umph! (LAUGHTER) KION: Makes sense to me. BESHTE: It's beautiful. RAFIKI: Well, then at least be my guest at tonight's ceremony for the Royal Family. CHAMA: Yeah! FURAHA: We would love to! MZAHA: Thanks! MAKINI: The ceremony! I hope I'm ready! RAFIKI: As do I, young one. SIMBA: As you all know, it is the duty of every Royal Mjuzi to keep the history of the Pride Lands alive. Today Makini will take yet another step in that role. Rafiki. RAFIKI: Ready? MAKINI: I think so. (SIGHS) (WHISPERING NOISES) MAKINI: Shwari! I did it, Rafiki! ALL: Whoa! RAFIKI: Yes, you did, Makini. Yes, you did. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts